


Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: The Big Four

by orphan_account



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Ah, Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn’t you say something?” North turned away, staring at the moon. “It’s been a long time, old friend! What is big news?” He looked at the moonlit circle at their feet as it was momentarily obscured by a shadow of Pitch Black.“It is Pitch…” Bunny said softly. Sparring him a glance, North patted his belly twice and walked over to the circle. “Manny, what must we do?” he asked. The moon’s beam focused, lighting up a small hatch on the floor. Eyes widening, North put his full attention on the crystal rising out of the floor. “He’s chosen a new guardian…” North focused on the light swirling above the crystal. “Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help.” “Since when do we need help?” Bunny protested. Tuning the others out, North watched as the figure solidified…Into four people.“What?!” Bunny cried out. Sandy’s eyes were wide as the signs ‘?!’ appeared over his head.“North… What does this mean?” Tooth asked him. North kept his eyes on the moon.“Looks like we’re going to have a new team…”***OR, two different “trailers” I watched on Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons wasn’t letting me sleep at night, so I decided to make this fanfiction!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. A Fated Dream...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time making a fanfic, and I’m not entirely sure where I’m going with this, so we’ll see what happens! Like I said in the summary, this will be a combination of two Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons trailers. I will be taking elements form the both of them. I’ll add the links below.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ix9USJzXV0I; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aHG9cSbHIk  
> I’d also just like to be clear on something- I won’t be doing accents. It would be rather difficult for me to type them, so just use your imagination.  
> This is the timeline for when in each movie it changes.  
> Tangled: The beginning of when will my life begin. Only, right after she says ‘It’s like 7:15’, then the fanfiction kicks in. Flynn never drops by- for those who’ve watched Tangled: The Series, let’s assume he’s safely Prince Horace of the Dark Kingdom.  
> Brave: This takes place two years after Brave. Merida is eighteen, and still single.  
> How To Train Your Dragon(HTTYD): Hiccup is eighteen and is doing things similar to what he does at the start of HTTYD 2. For the sake of making my life easier, we’ll be ignoring the events of the TV shows.  
> Rise of the Guardians: When Jack Frost is shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal, that is when it changes to the fanfiction.  
> Okay, I’ve talked enough. Let’s get on with the story!

Rapunzel slumped against her clock. She was an early riser, always up with the sun- and she was very efficient. Barely half an hour after she had woken, Rapunzel was dressed, had made and finished breakfast, and gave the tower a light cleaning. Mother would be back around lunch today, and Rapunzel wanted her to come back to a clean tower.

However, today, she felt oddly tired. Exhausted, really, was a better word for it. Her mind felt spent, and the morning passed in a daze. She kept herself busy with mindless tasks, such as knitting. She vaguely remembered welcoming her Mother after methodically pulling her up the tower with her 70 feet of long, magic hair. Rapunzel assumed that they ate lunch together, but couldn’t recall what they ate for the life of her. Next thing she knew, Mother had bid her goodbye, told her not to leave the tower, and that she’d be back in three days' time.

Rapunzel waved to Mother as she exited the valley. But as soon as she was out of sight, Rapunzel staggered to her room, barely reaching her bed before she fell asleep.

* * *

Merida smiled as she cantered her horse, Angus, back up to the castle. Her parents and the clansmen had agreed that she didn’t need to marry anytime soon; now 18, she was learning some of the finer points of ruling the kingdom. Of course, Merida did hope to find the love and happiness her parents had, but only in her own time. And Merida was busy with more important things.

Feeling suddenly drowsy, Merida darted a quick glance toward the rapidly setting sun. She hadn’t exactly had a long day… but perhaps the spirited debate she had with her mum today was more draining then she thought. Deciding to go to bed early, she had a quick dinner with her family, then made her way to her room, where she passed out snoring on her bed almost immediately.

* * *

Hiccup sighed. He was dying to get back out there and look for new places and dragons. But ever since he turned 18, Stoick had been teaching him more what it was like to be chief. The duties, the responsibilities, and how he always had to put his people first.

Hiccup was always happy to help out at the Blacksmithing shop and was always called anyway when there was a dragon-related problem, but not all tasks were this easy. Today, his dad had Hiccup focusing on the copious amounts of problems Berk had _outside of_ his comfort zone. Problems such as housing, storing food for winter and memorizing Berk’s allies. Hiccup had no shortage of creative ideas to solve these problems, but they just weren’t as captivating as flying, or dragon racing.

Hiccup yawned, running his hand tiredly down his face. He’d stayed up for a while, drawing new designs for things he wanted to build, but it was clear sleep's grasping hands were getting closer and closer. Sparing a glance at Toothless, who had already curled up for the night, Hiccup retreated to his bedroom.

* * *

Almost as soon as Rapunzel had dropped off into sleep, colors started to swirl and dance through her head, all tinted a light shade of gold. She could barely make out what she was seeing- there was her tower, and herself, brandishing a frying pan at someone. A man, by the looks of him, but nothing like what Mother had described. He wore a red shirt, gray pants, and thick black boots. Tattoos ran up and down his arms, and he had a long white beard, but his eyes were crinkled around the corners as if he smiled a lot. Right now, though, he looked serious as he leaned closer and said “We need your help…”

* * *

Merida was back in that blasted circle of stones, the one where her adventure had last started. This time, though, someone else was with her. An older man, but not in any way weak, or frail. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and strong. Looking at his kind and weathered face, Merida was reminded of the wonder she felt as a child seeing wisps for the first time. The wind howled loudly in her ears, allowing her to just barely hear the man say, “You were chosen!” before it swept her away.

* * *

Hiccup was once again 14, sitting listlessly at his desk. His desk was covered in designs for Toothless’s prosthetic tail. He flicked a pencil up and down the desk, feeling completely bored.

Hiccup knew all this. The dream felt as if it were fading in front of him, but he knew that next his father would pop in, and they would have an awkward conversation. He heard heavy steps outside the door and wished that the dream would fade altogether. But the person that entered the house wasn't that familiar bearded figure up his father. Well, the stranger did have a long white beard but was built differently than Stoick was. The stranger strode towards Hiccup, grinning, and Hiccup only got to hear him exclaim, “There he is!” before the dream finally faded to black.

* * *

Far away from the cosmos, heading in the layers of the Multiverse, where their power was strongest, the Three Fates smiled. They watched as the last dream faded, and knowledge began worming its way through the three dreamer’s minds.


	2. Lights and Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup each try to forget their dream, but it turns out it’s not as easy as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know there’s still no Jack, but bear with me. He’s should be coming in the next chapter!  
> Nothing much else to say… follows the same format as the last chapter, but a bit longer this time.

Rapunzel woke up slowly, blinking in the light of the sun.  _ Why didn’t I close the curtains last night?  _ She suddenly sat up straight, remembering the events of the day before. She quickly got up, making her bed, and getting ready for the day.  _ What did I dream again…?  _ She absent-mindedly brushed her hair. Who was that man? And why did he need her help?

Rapunzel froze suddenly, remembering something strange about her dream.  _ That man- he didn’t have pointy teeth!  _ She shook her head. No. That couldn’t be right. All men had pointy teeth; that’s what mother always taught her.  _ Maybe my subconsciousness had something to do with it. After all, all men have pointy teeth. It was just a dream.  _

Just a dream. Rapunzel repeated that to herself all throughout the day, doing her best to believe it. But she couldn’t help but wonder- was it really just a dream?

* * *

“Merida! It’s time to get up!”

Merida rolled over, trying to block the noise with a blanket.

“Oh really, you’ll be late for your father's meeting! Come on now. Get up!”

Merida groaned, squeezing her eyes shut in preparation for her mum to snap the curtains open. Sure enough, that’s exactly what she did, following it up by giving Merida a brisk shake. “Merida, your father’s meeting starts in twenty minutes, and you need time to get ready!”

Giving in to her fate, Merida sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. Reluctantly, she got out bed and made her way over to her closet. Her mum gave her a quick kiss on the head, telling her to move quickly, to not be late, and that her father was waiting for her.

After her mum had left, Merida thought back on the dream she had had last night. What had the strange man said again?  _ You were chosen…  _ but for what?

“Merida! You’re going to be late!”

All thoughts of the dream forgotten, Merida dashed out the door to her father’s meeting.

* * *

Hiccup got up quickly and set about his house, getting ready for the day. Setting off down the stairs with Toothless trailing behind him, Hiccup grabbed his sword, strapped on Toothless’s saddle, and headed for the door. The same door that strange man came through.  _ Who was he? And why did he act like he knew me?  _ Hiccup was certain that he’d never seen him before, and he’d like to think he’d remember if he had. The man wasn’t easily forgettable.

And his clothes weren’t like anything he had ever seen before. They were… patterned? _ How did he do that? And where did he come from?  _

He was so preoccupied with thoughts of his dream that he bumped right into his dad. Stoick raised an eyebrow. “You’re certainly preoccupied this morning.” 

Hiccup ducked his head. “Yeah, sorry... Weird dream last night. Got caught up in thinking about it.”

“Hmm…” His dad nodded slowly, studying Hiccup. “Well, come on lad; time to get started with the day! Lots of work to do, and people to help!”

His dad started down to the blacksmith shop. Hiccup watched him for a second, then sighed and followed him down the path.

* * *

Hair brushed? Check. Breakfast eaten? Check. Tower cleaned? Check, check, and check. Rapunzel glanced at the clock. She’d only just had breakfast, but… mind as well get started on lunch right? She didn’t want any free time on her hands so she could dwell on her dream from last night. 

Rapunzel went into her pantry and grabbed some different things that she could use to make a light lunch. After placing the ingredients on the counter, Rapunzel bent over to grab her frying pan.

Suddenly, she saw a strange light out of the corner of her eye.  _ What…?  _ It was a simmering vortex of color and light right by the entrance to the tower. Still holding her frying, Rapunzel crept closer and closer to the vortex. She reached out and tried to touch it with her hand. Immediately, she got sucked in, and the vortex closed, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

After her father's meeting, Merida decided to go out for a ride. The meeting had gone well, and Merida had done her part nicely, but it was a bit… boring.  _ Glad that’s over with.  _ She knew that she would have to do that almost every day once she became queen, but she still had time.

Wheeling Angus away, she rode out into the forest, occasionally shooting the targets she had put up for herself. She continued to gallop through the forest until Angus cam to a sudden stop.

“Angus, what’s wrong with you?! Why did you… stop…”

Merida could suddenly see why. They were in that circle of stone.

Dismounting, Merida walking to the center and pivoted.  _ Why am I here again? And why was this in my dream? _

Light flashed in the corner of her eye. Before Merida had even completely turned around, she had an arrow nocked, and saw a…

_ What is that? _

It was a swirling…  _ thing  _ of light and color. Merida dared to take a few steps closer, before realizing that it was pulling her in. Quickly backpedaling, she tried to get away from it, but it was too late. It had her in its grasp. She tried to run, but it pulled her in, leaving behind a very confused Angus.

* * *

Hiccup sighed in relief as Toothless glided steadily away from Berk. His dad had him working in a whirlwind, memorizing different trading partners, and what people need in different seasons. By the end of it, he had been more than ready to go on a ride with Toothless.

As he rode Toothless, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning to look at it, he gasped. Hiccup pushed his helmet up and stared at the spiral of colorful light. Wheeling Toothless around to face it, he flew closer. When Toothless got about a foot away, Hiccup found them being pulled in.  _ I wonder… what’s beyond that? _

Eventually, curiosity won over fear. With a last worried glance over his shoulder, Hiccup urged Toothless into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack's next guys, I promise! And please comment; I love getting those!


	3. "Hello, mate"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's Jack's chapter!!! While he doesn't get nor need a dream, his ride to the North Pole is a bit rougher than most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say... though I do want to apologize for the chapter length. It's the shortest one yet (and yes, I know that's saying something), but so far, it's the only one from one character "pov"-third person, but you know what I mean. I think that's going to become the new normal, and I have an idea of what I'm going to do for the next chapter, but I'm not sure on who's thoughts I'm going to show... I'm thinking either Jack or Hiccup- Rapunzel's would be super overwhelming- but what do you guys think? Comments and kudos are appreciated!!!

Jack Frost watched forlornly as a young boy named Jamie told his mom excitedly about his missing tooth heralding a visit from the Tooth Fairy. Jack had taken Jamie on a wild sledding ride through the town, and Jamie lost his tooth along the way. But Jamie didn’t know that. Nobody did. Because to them, Jack was invisible.  
Jack didn’t look even remotely average. Seemingly eighteen, he had white hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with frost patterns on it, and worn brown pants. But it’s was Jack’s abilities that made the most un-average boy you’d never meet. He could shoot bolts of ice, frost things over, make it snow, and even fly with the help of his magic staff.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw frost slowly making is way over the window- a sure sign that he was upset. Scoffing to himself, he flipped right-side-up, using the wind to aid him. It didn’t matter that no one could see him. No one ever had seen him, and while he’d been upset at the beginning, it was now his way of life. There was no reason to be upset at something that couldn’t be helped.  
Jack walked along the roof for a bit, before turning to the Moon. He had given up trying to ask for answers a long time ago, but maybe he could give it another shot. He sighed. “If there’s something I’m doing wrong, could you just tell me what it is? Because I’ve tried everything and no one ever sees me!” Jack paused. No response. “You put me here. The least you can do is tell me… tell me why.”  
He waited some more, but the Man in the Moon remained silent. The same way he had for 300 years.  
When Jack first woke up in the world, he was in a dark pond that was frozen over, with no memories to speak of. At first he was scared, but when he saw the Moon, he wasn’t anymore. It was that lake where Jack found his staff and learned about his magic. But it was also there where he found out that he was invisible. He had shakily flown toward a nearby town and proceeded to try to talk with the villagers. But they couldn’t see or hear Jack and walked right through him. That was the first and only time the Man in the Moon had spoken to him. And all he had told him was what Jack’s name was. And three hundred years later, there was still no explanation as to why people couldn’t see him.  
Jack suddenly saw a golden light. Turning around, he broke into a large grin. “Right on time Sandman.” As a golden stream of dream sand passed him, Jack stuck his hand in, causing some of the sand to form a couple of golden dolphins that swam and flipped around him. Jack laughed as they played, chasing away all the darkness.

* * *

After the light show- dream show?- Jack leisurely strolled along the tops of different houses. While he wasn’t completely fine after the events of the day, Sandman’s work always made him feel better.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Jack saw a large shadow dart past him. Whirling around, Jack quickly chased after it, jumping off cars and making tight turns. Finally, he landed in an alley, turning slowly to try and find the… whatever it was. Suddenly, Jack heard a familiar Australian accent say “Hello, mate.” Jack made a noise of shock, spinning around to point his staff at the figure as he stepped out of the shadows. “Been a long time. Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?”  
Jack realized who it was. “Bunny! You’re not still mad about that- are you?” Given that it was Jack’s greatest joy in life to annoy him, he was thrilled when Bunny looked pissed. “Yes…” he said through gritted teeth. “But this is about something else. Fellas?”  
Before Jack had any time to process what was going on before furry hands were grabbing him ruffly from behind. He shouted and kicked, but that had no effect on… whatever they were… as they shoved him into a sack. He tried to get out of the sack to no avail. Jack heard weird noises and grunts… was that a yeti? A grunt was all the warning Jack got before the bag suddenly became airborne as the yeti’s threw him into what he could only assume was one of Santa’s magic portals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh... How do I get rid of the repeat from the first chapter's end notes??? Should I just get rid of it altogether or is there a better way?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so… I really want to just tell you this- you can skip it if you want. Tangled, Brave, and HTTYD are running parallel, and the Fates give them the dream at the same time; it’s just that there are different time zones. While it’s morning in Tangled, it’s evening in Brave, and it’s nighttime in HTTYD.  
> 


End file.
